Lorien
by Aryam150
Summary: Sam wants to join John and Six on their mission. John isn't happy about that. Slash, PWP, slight dub-con


**Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from I Am Number Four or any characters. *insert other run of the mill disclaimer blardy*

This was my attempt at a fill for the lorien-kink meme on LJ which is a deserted wasteland now sadly.

* * *

John grabbed Sam, his hand gripped tightly around the smaller boy's upper arm. It was only moments ago that Sam insisted he was going with John and Six to find the others, and John knew he couldn't drag Sam into that kind of danger.

"You're joking, right? You saw what happened back there. I'm not bringing you into this anymore than I already have."

"It's too late for that, I'm already in. And I can take care of myself," Sam said, trying to jerk his arm out of John's grip.

But Sam couldn't take care of himself, John knew that much, had seen it each time Sam was pushed into lockers or belittled by his stepfather. Thinking about it made John's blood boil and his hands tingle. He let go of Sam's arm and shoved the boy against the wall, his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Get off me." Sam glaredd up at the Lorien, but John could hear the hint of fear in Sam's voice. Oh how he could hear it, just as he could feel the tiny delicious tremors that had started in Sam's body. Being this close to the shorter boy gace John time to truly admire Sam's features; the way his deep brown eyes showed his every emotion with an intense clarity, how his rosy lips, glistening where he recently moistened them with his tongue, were parted slightly.

John could feel his cock hardening and intoxication lust running throughout his entire body. He stepped forward, pressing his body against Sam's and shocking a gasp out of the boy as he pushed his erection against him. He leans closer, his panting breaths ghosting over Sam's neck just below his ear and, closing his mouth over the spot, he bites down, sucking on the soft flesh as Sam squeaks in protest.

"John... stop..." Sam says, panicking and trying to wriggle out of John's hold.

John bites down harder, enjoying the whimper, as he grinds his hips against Sam's. He slides his mouth further down Sam's neck, biting and sucking on a fresh patch of skin. He uses his weight to pin Sam to the wall and runs his hands down Sam's sides, pulling the bottom of the worn t-shirt up and slipping his hands beneath it. Sam hisses at the warmth from John's hands as they slither their way up his torso.

Sam tries to ignore how turned on John's actions are making him and think rationally, but it's impossible. John's hands are so warm, close to burning, while he teases Sam's left nipple. The feel of his rough fingertips as they drag across the skin just below the waistband of Sam's underwear is maddening.

Wrapping his heated hand around Sam's cock, John strokes the now rigid flesh. The brunet is panting, his forehead pressed against a muscled shoulder, as John slides his hand quickly up and down Sam's length. He works the on opening his own pants with the other hand, getting them as his boxers down enough to free his throbbing dick. Each stroke is more torturous than the last and soon Sam is a shuddering wreck. Johns stills his hand to align his length with the other boy's and then wraps his hand around both and starts stroking again. Sam bites his lip to keep from moaning as their shafts rub together in the head of John's hand.

A few more strokes and Sam comes hard, his seed coating John's fingers and the Lorien's name on his lips. John bites down on the pale flesh covering Sam's thin collar bone as he plummets into his own orgasm. A minute crawls lazily by before he releases Sam, tilting his chin up as he does, and placing a gentle kiss on Sam's mouth. He takes a few more deep breaths, allowing himself to calm down some more before speaking.

"You okay?" John asks as he looks Sam over, taking in the bite marks he left on the scrawny kid. Sam nods and supports himself on the taller teen's shoulders to keep his shakey knees from buckling. He knows he should fix himself, should yell and kick at the boy in front of him but he doesn't. Instead, he sags bonelessly against John and tries to comprehend what exactly just happened and, more importantly, what it means. Leaving Sam to his thoughts, John fixes himself then reaches down and does the same for the other boy. Both of them are tired and in need of a shower.

"Sam," John says, waking the boy from his thoughts, "we need to go." Again Sam only nods and allows John to lead him to his truck, arm around his waist to support the wobbly brunet. He opens the driver side door and helps Sam in, watching as the boy slides wordlessly to the passenger side. He climbs in after, slamming the heavy door shut and starting the engine. Neither says a word, letting the rumble of the truck's engine fill the silence instead. Minutes later John pulls up to Sam's house.

"Go. Clothes, a toothbrush, pack only the things you really need."

"What?" Sam looks over at the Lorien, not quite sure he heard correctly.

"You wanted to go, right? We'll leave first thing tomorrow." Sam stares at John, unsure of what to say. He looks at his lap as he speaks.

"Thanks."

John watches as the boy hops out of the truck and hurries into the dark house.

"Six, Sam's coming with us." Six looks at John with wide eyes.

"What? No way," she says with a shake of her head and a quick glance at the boy in question.

"He's one of us now. We need to find his father." John turns his eyes to Sam and Six can sense something unspoken between the two boys. She bites back any further argument and looks at Sam.

"You slow us down, and I'll shoot you myself."

"I believe you. Can we go now?"

The three of them and Bernie head out on their mission, the roar of the motorcycle and the loud rumble of the truck leaving Paradise, Ohio behind.

* * *

Well that was horrible so kudos to you if you were able to stomach it until the end. Share the love and review please!


End file.
